girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-06-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Count Harnken Magnox? A shout out ot Dune, maybe? Oh, wait. That nasty character was a Baron, not a count.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:17, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, the inoculation draught that was first tested on (I presume) Bang is still around. Now... is it effective against these new slaver-skeeters? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : Isn't that what Susa is saying? Or are you waiting for her to jump down Gil's throat and infect him? Tarvek's inoculation works and is being used on Wulfenbach forces. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::It's been proven to work on wasp-sized slavers. There has been a change in the design of the delivery mechanism, and this occurred after The Other discovered Gil found a counteragent. It is only prudent and Wulfenbach-esque to question their own counteractive technology's status. Klaus couldn't even come out and clearly say "I've been wasped". --MadCat221 (talk) 06:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Gil's commentary about the lack of creativity on Lucrezia's part is very disturbing. It suggests that she is not present. OTOH, it could be a problem with her downloaded copies of her personality or perhaps the hosts holding her dybbuks. Sparks are driven to create new, never before seen things; minions are driven to merely improve in increments. Perhaps Lu-in-Agatha is very different from Lu-in-Zola. It takes the spark to be a spark, otherwise, you become just another smart minion. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :That could be possible. Zola is not a spark. Was Anevka a spark? I think she was since her father had the harebrained idea of sticking her in the Summoning Engine (which IIRC was implied to be the fate of so many "disappeared girl sparks" that LilithJudy talked about). In any case, I don't think Lunevka has the Spark, only Agatha has shown the ability to imbue a clank with the Spark, and Tarvek was surprised she could. I imagine if L-I-A were to get a chance to spark out, she could, since she's in Agatha's sparky brain (all the more reason to keep her clamped down and get her excised ASAP). It'd be a handy datum for Klaus's Spark Nature Research.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:05, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Anevka was almost certainly a spark, but I doubt that her spark made the jump to her mechanical body. She died, remember? Lucrezia took over a separate mechanical brain from the one housing Anevka's personality. Zola might be a near spark or perhaps a minor spark, but the only genius she ever displayed was that of getting into trouble in order to keep Gil distracted. I suspect that Zola has a minion class intellect plagued with the personality of an aristocrat--rather like Zulenna, if you know what I mean. Lucrezia likely increases the IQ of her hosts, but she is not able to give them the spark. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC)